Operation Violet
by Darkblaze40
Summary: After a incident with Jaune, Ruby changes and strives to be a harsher and better leader, but when this causes a mission to go art, it's up to Jaune and his new 'friend' Violet to get Ruby back to normal before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Just watch the whole season of Ruby, 3 and a half hours well spent!, so anyway I jotted this down with the millions of story ideas that I never wrote down**

* * *

_She was nervous as she moved through the crowd, even with the loud music she could hear her heart beat faster, the people in the crowd only seemed like shadows dancing across the room, she pushed through until she saw him._

_As soon as she saw him she felt her face heat up, he smiled at her causing her to faint, but when was about to hit the ground, he caught her while flashing a smile, he said something but she didn't hear him._

_He pulled her up and took her hand that slid oh so perfectly into his, he brought her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist as the music slowed down, they danced in a circle with every moment making her heart flutter, he looked down and she looked up, they stared into each other's eyes, both filled with emotion, he leaned down only a few inches from her lips...when_

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID IT," a voice boomed throughout the room

* * *

Ruby awoke to see that she fell asleep reading, she grumbled as she looked down off the side of her bun bed to see a very someone-is-going-to-die-unless-they-confess Yang

"what is it yang" Ruby asked tiredly

"Someone took my stuff!" Yang glared accusingly around the room

"what does it look like? " Weiss asked/yawned

"it's red and it's called 'The Plan' "

"that sounds suspicious" both Blake and Weiss thought

"oh, I think I picked that up off the floor last night" Ruby told Yang as she walked to her desk and picked up the red book from a pile "this it?"

"yes!, you...didn't read it right?" Yang asked cautiously

"nah, fell asleep reading a different book" Ruby smiled as she headed to the door, as soon as she had exited the room Yang let out a sigh of relief

"ok guys, you got to promise that you won't let Ruby read this book" Yang told them

"what's in it?, is it one of Blakes smutty ninja books?" Weiss asked

"THAT WAS ONE BOOK!" Blake yelled turning red

"I saw four on the book shelf"

"I read them for...the interesting plot and characters..."

"riiiight, I'm sure your interested in the characters very much"

"...so uh...Yang what's in that book" Blake quickly changed the subject, Weiss smirked at how much Blake's personality changed at the mention of her 'special' books

"oh, you'll know soon enough" Yang had a 'evil genus' type of expression "just don't let Ruby read it"

"fine, I'm going back to bed" Blake yawned and disappeared under her covers

* * *

Ruby arrived at the cafeteria, which was packed and noisey as usual, she retrieved a food tray and stacked it with as much sugary products as possible

"hey Ruby" she heard a voice from beside her, she turned to see her best friend Jaune Arc (Weiss would be best friend but...let's just say Ruby barley became friends with her), he was smiling goofily as usual

"hey vommit boy"

"Hey, I said not to call me that anymore!" Jaune moaned while elbowing her playfully "...crater face"

"hey, we already agreed that it was a accident" she pouted as Jaune laughed

"how do you accident explode again" Jaune asked grinning wildly

"shut up and lead me to a table!"

Jaune led Ruby to a table in the corner where his team (JNPR) sat, the three currently in a very important conversation

"I still think that a living chair would kick a living tables ass" Nora Valkerie told her partner, Lie Ren, who didn't seem to care

"how did we get into this conversation?" He asked himself as he noticed the two approaching the table "morning"

"hi guys" Nora greeted excitedly "so who would win in a fight, a chair or a table"

"chair of course" Ruby said instantly

"well I think a table has a shot" Jaune suggested

"you mad, a table has no chance against a chair" Ruby confidently told Jaune "chairs are the dominant race!"

Jaune rolled his eye's and sat down next to his partner Pyrrha Nikos, she seeme in deep thought "wounder what she's thinking about"

"A C, how dare they give me a C, I wil-" Pyrrha's thought was cut off by Jaune tapping her shoulder

"you ok?"

"FINE" Pyrrha almost yelled

"uh...ok"

"so, good morning so far" Pyrrha asked

"yeah" Jaune shrugged

"spent some time with little red?" Pyrrha teased nudging him

"huh?"

"..." pyrrah facepalmed mentally "Ruby!"

"oh, well it was only a minuet" Pyrrha was the only one he had told of his, teenie weenie tiny winy crush on the small girl sitting on the other end of the table

"why don't you just ask her?" Pyrrha asked

"because I'm nervous and I don't take rejection well!"

"when we started beacon you were confident to walk up to any girl and ask, but you can't ask Ruby" Pyrrha told him

"well you forget that Ruby is a badass mashup if the grim reaper and little red riding hood who has a sister that will probably hang me by my testicles if I dared to let on that I like her little sister" Jaune explained

"oh common, your a training to be a hunter, you can't still be afraid of Yang" Pyrrha sighed when Jaune nodded vigorously "hey Ruby"

"What are you doing!" Jaune whispered angrily

"getting you a date" Pyrrha replied

"what?" Ruby asked

"I was wondering, if I told you that Jau-" Jaune put his hand around her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence

"she's feeling sick, I should take her to the medical room" Jaune told them as he dragged Pyrrha off

"...what just happened?" Ren asked

"I dunno" Nora replied and went back to her breakfast, Ruby wondered what Pyrrha was going to say, but it probably wasn't important, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a surprising amount of good feedback on the last chapter, maybe its just because JaunexRuby is rare**

**Let us Continue!**

* * *

"What was that!?" Jaune asked angrily

"I was helping you, jeez" Pyrrha rolled her eye's as Jaune glared

"I don't need help" Jaune told her

"really?, then why don't you just talk with ruby?" Pyrrha gave a knowing smirk

"because...I...well...I mean...shut up" Jaune moaned like a child

"unless you man up and tell her what your feeling, I'll tell her myself" Pyrrha gave a look that said she was serious

"...fine, just give me some time" Jaune sighed "I need some time alone, I'll be on the roof if I'm needed" Jaune walked up the stairs

"he can be such a child sometimes" Pyrrha thought as she headed back to her dorm

* * *

"I still don't think anyone in their right mind would give Nora a hammer that turns into a grenade launcher" Yang discussed with team RWBY and the remaining two of JNPR

"and no one disagrees, though who let Ruby create that monster of a weapon?" Ren asked referring to Ruby's Cresent Rose

"what are you calling a monster" Ruby gasped hugging Cresent Rose tightly, whispering "the mean man didn't mean it my little baby"

"sometimes she creeps me out on how Much she loves that scythe" Weiss commented "sometimes I think she's going to start making out with it"

"what makes you think that?" Yang asked, the rest of the table stared at her " ok...it's possible"

"don't worry guys, me and rose are just friends" Ruby laughed at her own joke as the others just got more creeped out "...what?"

"God, you need a boyfriend" Yang sighed

* * *

Jaune looked over the edge of the roof, the grounds were empty except for a few students relaxing on the grass.

"Wish I could relax at the moment" Jaune sighed, he had been here for a hour and still hadn't come up for a way to tell Ruby that he liked her

"maybe I could just send her notes...nah too mysterious, maybe I could make message out of roses... No too obvious" June kept thinking of idea's, but then dismissing them, he was so caught up in it, that he didn't notice the person behind him

"I could challenge a load of people to a fight, that would impress her" Jaune started t. Imagine himself punching no-one in particular (Cardin Winchester) down until they begged, he didn't realise that he was mimicking his thoughts as he punch the air

"FUCK" cursed a femine Voice, cutting Jaune from his thoughts

He turned to see a girl standing behind him, she had long purple hair, she wore a dark green t-shirt and a red 'combat skirt', her eye's were amber and shined like the sun, she was beautiful and only now did Jaune realise that he gad just accidentally punched the poor girl's forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaune apologised quickly as he noticed the big red bruise on her forehead

"oh it's nothing...uh"

"I'm Jaune" Jaune introduced himself "are you sure your fine?"

"well I would be lying if I didn't say it hurts like a bitch" she explained rubbing her forehead "but it's fine"

"well..sorry anyway I was lost in thought"

"I could tell, when I came up here, you seemed to be in a deep discussion with yourself" she smirked

Jaune went red with embarrassment and looked down "well... I was trying to decide something"

"what?"

'I don't wanna talk about it" he told her

"well if you ever do maybe we can hang out sometime" the girl smiled sweetly

"huh?" Jaune said, had he just befriended a person ,who he had just punched, in five minuets?, though not wanting to be rude, Jaune stopped caring about how surprising the situation was and gave the girl a reply "sure, sounds like a fun time"

"trust me, every moment with me is a moment well spent" she crossed her arms and looked Jaunt in the eye "I've been told I'm a very fun person to be around"

He didn't know why, but her voice sent goosebumps up Jaune's spine, he hid it well though "I'm sure you are"

"Do you doubt me?" She pouted, her eye's filled with fake sadness

"stop giving me that" Jaune told trying to look away

"stop what?" She asked jetting closer

"that!" Jaune gulped as the girls face was only a few inches away from his, luckily her scroll started to beep

"sorry got to take this" she said backing away

"oh don't worry, I need to go already" Jaune laughed nervously as he heads towards the stairs, before stopping and asking I forgot to ask your name"

"oh it's Violet"

* * *

When Jaune was gone Violet answered her scroll "what?" She asked whoever was on the other end

"did vomit boy take the bait?" asked the caller

"like a moth to a flame"

"good, Operation Violet is underway"

"can we change the plans name"

"what, why?"

"it just sounds dumb and obvious"

"we're calling it Operation Violet!"

"fine fine"

* * *

**Alright this chapter is done, the next should be tomorrow, although I make no promises **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was kind of stumped on how to move on from last chapter (stupid, I know), but with a little help from Shrek the musical, I got through**

**Let us Continue!**

* * *

The day had ended and all the teams started to head to their rooms, much to their dismay, the weekends had ended and classes would continue.

As they headed to their dorm, Ruby could not help but notice the giant grin on Yangs face, this was good but at the same time meant that she had done something.

"Yang, what did you do?" Ruby asked her big sister

Yang turned her head and asked innocently "what do you mean sis?"

"you have that smile, the smile you have after doing something...troublesome" Ruby's eye's stared at Yang, full of suspicion

"I don't know what your talking about" Yang told her looking away

"Yang, what did you do?"

Yang looked up and smiled sinisterly "oh, you'll see"

Ruby swore that she heard thunder lashing down from the sky as Yang spoke, though she put aside her feelings of suspicion as she opened the door to her dorm

* * *

Jaune silently opened the door to his dorm and crept in, he had gotten in very late due to...circumstances (he lost his key card and had to get a new one)

He was surprised to see that there was still light in the room, since the curtains were closed and the lights were turned off, Ren and Nora were sleeping but Jaune could see that beside a single candle, Pyrrha was sitting with a blanket covering her, a small book was open in front of her.

"hi Jaune" she greeted without even glancing behind her

Jaune was surprised "how?, my stealth was flawless!" he thought

"your shoes were very squeaky" Pyrrha told him as if reading his mind

"Well, at least I tried...and failed" Jaune mumbled as he walked to beside Pyrrha "what are you reading?"

"something Blake let me take from her bookshelf" Pyrrha closed the book and looked at the cover "Ninja's of Love"

"What a creative title" Jaune said sarcastically

"speaking of love, you decided on how to tell Ruby yet?"

"wish you would stop asking about that" Jaune pouted

"I'm only looking out for you, you may not notice it, but you guys were made for each other"

"I have yet to see that" Jaune told her, secretly he wanted it to be true (not that secret)

"look, we have lessons with her tomorrow, I'll show you then" Pyrrha told him as she got up and headed to her bed, Jaune did the same and in the span of 5 minuets, he fell asleep

* * *

Ruby was the first to wake up, she jumped off her bed and opened the curtains, the streams of light that flooded in always calmed her in the mornings, she stood for a second to admire the glow before waking everybody else up

Weiss woke up easily, Blake was already awake, but Yang was harder, when this girl slept it was if she was in a coma, so there was only one way to wake her up, tap her on the nose with a giant scythe.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Yang yelled when she saw Cresent Rose

"your finally awake Yang" Ruby smiled innocently

"You seriously need to stop doing that, one day your going to accidentally impale me on that monstro- I mean Cresent Rose" Yang corrected her self at the end, not wanting any reason for Ruby to start caressing her weapon again

"How?, I am the master of...not impaling you on my sweetheart..."

"Let's just get to class"

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang stood outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to let them in, Yang and Pyrrha were happily chatting away about something, leaving the anti-social pair to talk to each other

"so...had a great weekend?" Ruby tried to start a conversation

"yeah, I spent sometime on the roof and I trained with Pyrrha" Jaune explained

"So, you getting any better?"

"well I don't want to toot my own horn, but I think I'm turning into a excellent fighter, better then you even" Jaune smiled playfully

"oh really?" Ruby smirked

"problem?" Jaune asked casually

"Just think your exaggerating your chances a bit"

"that a challenge, Miss Rose?" Jaune asked accusingly

"Challenge imply's you'd put up a fight, Mr Arc" Ruby stuck out her tongue

"After lesson's, in the training room" Jaune challenged

"I'll be there"

"And you bet-" Jaune suddenly stopped talking as he. Looked past Ruby to see the girl he talkEd to yesterday walking towards them

When she got to them she flashed Jaune a dazzling smile and greeted "hi Jaune and uh"

"This is Ruby" Jaune told her with a smile

"oh, you must be Ruby Rose, beacon's legend in the making" Violet acknowledged "you look a lot smaller then I thought you'd be"

Ruby frowned a bit at the comment but still replied "nice to meet you"

"So are you like ten or something?" Violet asked, staring intently at Ruby

"I'm fifthteen" Ruby replied with a frown, she hated when people said how young she was, it made her feel like she shouldn't be here

Jaune noticed Ruby's frown and quickly changed the subject "so, your in our class, that's nice"

Violet turned back to Jaune with a smile "sure is, I'm sure I will enjoy these lesson's with you beside me"

This made Jaune blush "well I don't know if we'll be sitting next to each other"

"still I-" she was cut off by the teacher announcing that they could enter now

As everyone bundled in, Ruby stared at Violet "who is she?"


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, hopefully this gets out before midnight, wish to thank all the followers because I actually expect much from this**

**With that, let us continue**

* * *

Weapon Contruction, usually it was Ruby's favourite classes, it was all about learning more way's to upgrade her 'sweetheart', but for some reason the monologues of their professor went unheard, that reason was Jaune.

Jaune and Ruby had been best friends since they met, somehow they instantly connected, they were both alone and anti-social, who in all of history was more perfect to be friends.

Lately though, Ruby has been looking at Jaune differently, she didn't know why but being near him always seemed to cheer her up (even when she was already cheerful), she had talked to Yang about, she just said it was Ruby hormones' acting up, but Ruby knew it was more.

It was like in all the fairy tail books she read, except she didn't have these feelings straight away and Ruby wasn't exactly a damsel in distress or some princess Complaining about how she never gets any freedom, but she sometimes wanted to be just to feel like those princesses in the books.

She kept having vivid dreams of Jaune now a days, Jaune would slay a massive beast while a heavenly glow enveloped him, he would approach her and ask "are you ok?" and she would say something witty and romantic like "I am now", then as the sun set in the distance, they would lean in

These were the parts where Ruby would suddenly wake up, filled with disappointment and anger that she never finished her dream, soon though she locked those feelings away, she needed to focus on surviving Beacon, besides there's no way that Jaune would like her, he seems to go for older girls.

Now here Ruby was, sitting in between Weiss and Blake, her locked away feelings being freed by the fire of jealously, there was no denying it, Ruby knew from the moment that Jaune notice Violet that he had a thing for her, Ruby stared at the two (conveniently sitting next to each other) they were talking in whispers, giggling and exchanging lovey dovey looks.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked her leader

"Nothing!" Ruby replied through gritted teeth

"Really?, you look really pissed" if anyone looked at Ruby now, they would nbe scared of the intensity of her glare, it was as if she was about to shoot lasers

"I'm fine... I just don't feel well" Ruby told her second in command

"you sure?" Weiss wasn't the best at helping people through problems, but she could tell that Ruby was very angry at the moment

"I'm fine!" Ruby almost yelled, attracting the attention if a few students

Weiss decided to drop the subject, thinking that Ruby would tell her when she wants to, and returned to listening to the teacher.

* * *

"So your an Arc right?" Violet asked

"well yes..." Jaune replied

"so you must be a skilled warrior then, must of been easy to get into Beacon" Violet commented

"Not really, to be truthful, I'm kind of a failure to the bloodline" Jaune explained staring at the wooden desk

"that can't be true, your a great fighter, I mean you got into Beacon" Violet comforted, rubbing his shoulder

"...you could say that.." Jaune gulped remembering how he cheated his way in

"and even if you doubt yourself after that, you sure kicked my ass" Violet smiled, pointing to her fading bruise

This made Jaune smile a little "yeah your right, still sorry about that"

"ah, don't worry" Violet's face suddenly lit up "I got a idea, how about after this lesson, me and you go have some fun in Vale"

"Well I-"

"And I won't take no for a answer!" she told him, folding her arms determined

"Fine" Jaune sighed with a grin

"Now...what did sir say again?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening"

"me neither!"

* * *

When the god know as the bell rang, the students rushed out of the classroom seemingly flooding the halls.

Ruby slowly made her way through the door, Jaune and Violet were right behind her, they were talking about Vale or something

"Hey Jaune" Ruby asked, now that class was over and done with, she and Jaune could have their spar, which was good timing, since she had a lot of jealousy to vent

"Yeah?" Jaune smiled, apparently in a good mood

"Are you ready for our sparring match?" Ruby asked with a smile

"Oh sorry Ruby, but I sorta have plans with Violet" Jaune explained, trying not to look into her grey eye's that were instantly filled with disappointment "maybe some other time"

"yeah...some other time, got something to do anyway" Ruby replied as she walked off in the direction her dorm, trying not to show her disappointment.

Jaune stared at her as she walked off, he felt really guilty as he bit his lip "maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go with Violet", he was considering going after Ruby but...

"you coming Jaune"

"yeah...sure"

* * *

**Happy to know that people like this, please do not feel afraid to tell me how crappy this story is...or you can tell me that its good...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if Jaune seems a little off today, he had a 'incident' with a reviewer and the abandoned dungeon under Beacon, where no one can hear him scream.**

* * *

Ruby was rushing to get back to her dorm, her jealousy was starting to eat her up and she didn't want to lash out at some random person.

"I can't believe Jaune stood me up" Ruby thought angrily, as she got nearer and nearer to her dorm, her pace quickened as more people started to notice her anger (wisely backing away from her).

Soon Ruby opened her dorm door and slammed it as hard as possible, luckily no one was in the dorm at the moment. Ruby could finally vent out her anger alone, grabbing her 'sweetheart' from her back, she slammed the scythe across her bed, the sound of the mattress ripping calmed her, the fluff inside falling gracefully on her head.

Her next target was the posters on the wall, especially that stupid one with those guys screwing about, with a few slashes Cresent Rose made quick work of the posters and with a little more slashing, Ruby was surrounded by destroyed furniture.

By the end of it Ruby was breathing heavily and hoped a little water would help calm her, she walked into the bathroom and headed for the sink, turning the cold tap, she started to pat the water on her face.

Without realising it, she checked herself out in the mirror, this turned her anger into sadness as she took a good long look.

"Why am I even surprised, Jaune would never go for me" She told herself as she realised how pale she was

"I know, you look like a goth fairy take reject" her subconscious commented "and your so short, no wonder everyone thinks you a little girl"

Ruby winced at the harsh words of her mind, but agreed "I'm not good enough, am I?"

Usually, Ruby would never think like this, but this wasn't normal, the one person that kept her confidence up was starting to slip away, Yang used to be that person, but now Yang always seemed determined that Ruby get some friends. Yang would always be Ruby's big sister, but sometimes, Ruby needed support from someone who doesn't do it because of duty as family, months after starting Beacon, Jaune had always help her when she was in need of confidence.

In the year that she had been here, she had fallen for the blonde goof, Yang teased them many times, each time making Ruby want to just tell him, so it broke her heart to see him making googlely eyes at another girl.

" Ruby, you in here?" surprisingly came the voice of Pyrrha

"Y-yes" Ruby tried not to sound sad as she replied

The sound of the door opening filled the room, Ruby walked out of the bathroom as Pyrrha started talking

"Have you seen Jaune, we have a pro..." Pyrrha started, stopping when she niticed the state of the room "what happened in here?"

* * *

"no way!" Violet exclaimed

"what do you mean?" Jaune asked

"that is not physically possible"

"Then how are you seeing it?"

"ice cream cannot balance like that!" Violet accused her 6 scoop ice cream cone, that stood proudly on the cone

"Well maybe it's one of those mystery's, never to be solved" Jaune chuckled

"Well, now I know Vale's new motto, _Vale - The town saids fuck physics_"

Jaune smiled for the fifth time since they entered the town, he was surprisingly really enjoying his day out with Violet, she had a air of wonderment that just made you smile, making Jaune was very thankful for that fateful day on the roof two days ago.

"I'm having a very fun time" Jaune told her "I was a little down before, but you have cheered me up immensely"

"It's not a problem Jaune, your a awesome guy to be around" Violet told him, taking hold of his hand "if I could travel back in time, I would keep repeating this day again"

Jaune blushed at the statement and smiled awkwardly at the girl holding his hand, but then he blinked, only to open them and see... "Ruby?"

Jaune was confused as he saw the young scythe wielder holding his hand, while looking very confused, her face forming a cute confused frown.

"What?" blinking again, Violet seemed to have returned to her original position "what did you say?"

"uh, I was just..." Jaune seemed very dazed

"you alright Jaune?, you seem to be spacing out"

"yeah, just the... sun..."

* * *

"Never heard of this Violet girl before now" Pyrrha said as Ruby explained what has transpired after class, Pyrrha was kept in because she wanted to talk to the teacher

"Jaune seems to be really into her" Ruby told her, sniffling in the process

"Thats strange, he never told me about her" Pyrrha didn't need to know everything about Jaune, but she would of liked to be informed that Jaune was giving up on telling Ruby "you sure they weren't just friends?"

"We all know when Jaune likes a girl" Ruby said as if it was obvious

"except when it's you" Pyrrha muttered

"what was that?"

"oh nothing" Pyrrha replied, remembering her promise to not tell Ruby that Jaune likes her

"can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead"

"I think...I'minlovewithJaune!" Ruby said quickly

"pardon?"

"I think I'm in love with Jaune"

As soon as Ruby said this, Pyrrha thought "Nice timing to find another girl Jaune", at the same time she mentally jumped for joy that Ruby at least admitted it

"Really?, thats terrific"

"Yeah, its really great, especially when he's found himself another girl" Ruby said sarcastically

"No, it's great because I'm going to help win his attention" Pyrrha had stood up with a determined expression on her face

"But Pyr-" Pyrrha shushed Ruby before she could finish

"Let's see, valentines day is in a week, just the right amount of time to formulate a plan" Pyrrha circled Ruby as she planned, she would make sure that Valentines day, will be the day that Ruby and Jaune finally got together


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VALINTINES GUY'S, hope you all got your piece of the love...that didn't make sense...**

**So did you guy's have a nice valintines day...assuming you said yes, good for you, now while you enjoy your lifetime of happyness, I'm going to eat some chocolate and stare at a wall for a hour to get a deeper understanding of myself**

***inisiate dramatic mirror scene***

* * *

"Try these on" Pyrrha told Ruby holding out a pile of clothing, that she had taken off the clothe rack

"Do we really need to do this?" Ruby moaned as Pyrrha pushed the clothes into her hands

"YES, I just can't believe we didn't do this sooner, Valintines is tomorrow" Pyrrha scolded as she guided Ruby to a changeing room

For a week, Pyrrha had been doing all she could think to prepare Ruby to woo June on Valintines day, this included a lot of private lesson's teaching Ruby how to get a boy interested (Ruby wondered sometimes if Pyrrha was qualified to teach her, but that's just her).

Some of their time was spent covering up the mystery of 'Who trashed team RWBY's room', WBY seemed to think that Carein had something to do with it, but you can never be to carful, so Pyrrha and Ruby avoided them like the plague.

Now that the day of love was almost apon them, Pyrrha had decided to take Ruby shopping for a dress, despite Ruby's complaints that her cloak was enough. On Valintines day the teachers decided that the Huntresses in training needed to relax, so they yearly hold a mandatory ball, Pyrrha constaly stated that this was Ruby's chance, while Ruby just went along with whatever she said.

Entering the changing room, Ruby pulled out of the pile, a sparkly, long green dress sighing she tried it on

"this is too big" Ruby said, passing out the dress

"try another"

"this one fits...how do you tie the straps?"

"you don't know how to do a knot?" Pyrrha questioned

"...I was never good with knots..."

"ok ok, just lead the bunny round the tree-"

"what bunny?"

"I mean the end of the straps"

"why didn't you say so?"

"just lead it round the tree!"

"What's the tr-"

"Your finger!"

"ok, now put it in the hole"

"..."

"It's the gap at the beginning of the strap"

"oh"

After a lot more tying and questions, Ruby finally emerged from the changing room, she gulped and looked expectantly at Pyrrha "w-what do you think?"

"...it's...your...just so BEAUTIFUL"

* * *

"We know you did it!" Weiss yelled as she slapped Cardin, who currently was strapped in a chair, in the now tidy dorm of team RWBY

"I swear I-"

"just confess and we won't have to get rough" Blake told the bully

"I told you I-" Blake punched Cardin in the gut, causing him to stop breathing for a second

"I thought I was bad cop" Weiss glared at Blake

"you are, I'm bad ass cop" Blake shrugged

"No, you are the wimpy good cop"

"Wimpy?, I'm a ninja" Blake stated

"...you got a point there"

Cardin then started to say "I always though you were th-"

"Did I say you could talk!?" Weiss socked him in the jaw, causing him to bleed a bit

Yang sat on her bed watching the two interrogate the bully, while reading her red book with interest

"Hey Yang, you wanna help?" Blake asked her partner

"nah, I don't wanna get in trouble for possible assault" Yang's watch started to beep, standing up she continued "anyway, I got to go meet someone"

It was at this moment that Cardin stupidly thought that he could escape, he tried to jump up, only to instantly loose balance and fall into Weiss, who in turn, bumped into Blake, Blake tripped and knocked Yang over.

"...Hey pussy cat"

"yeah"

"I know this is a normal thing for you, but could you get off me" Yang joked

Blushing deeply, Blake got back up to see that Weiss was... traumatising Cardin, Blake helped Yang up and noticed the red book on the ground, she blended over and picked up the open book, she was about to give it to Yang when she noticed some words on the page.

"Blake, give that back!" Yang pleaded

Blake read the whole page and then asked "Yang, what's 'Operation Violet'?"

Violet walked down the ever expanding corridor, she kept glancing at the name plates on the top of every dorm, she was looking for one specifically, as you might of guessed she was looking for team JNPR's dorm.

Her search was put to a halt when a boy approach her, she remembered someone calling him Dove or something, he was looking around in a wild panic

"excuse me?" the boy stuttered

"yes" Violet replied, bored

"Have you seen our team leader?, his name is Cardin" the boy asked nervously

"uh...he's that brown haired knight, right?"

"yeah, he's been missing for the whole day"

"I haven't seen him today, sorry"

"it's ok, I'll just ask someone else" the boy wondered off muttering "probably got kidnapped by those damn Fanus again"

"weird" Violet thought as she continued her journey

* * *

Jaune, Ren and Nora sat in their dorm doing random task's, Ren was studying, Nora was watching...telitubbies and Jaune was staring out the window, bored out if his mind

"Hey Ren?" Jaune called, turning to face his team mate

"What?" Ren replied, not even looking up from his book

"Is it me, or has Pyrrha not been around lately?" Jaune was a little worried for the well being of his partner at the moment

"She does seem to be spending a lot of time with Ruby" Ren closed his book and faced Jaune

"strange, they never seemed to be this buddy buddy before" Jaune stated

"Yes it is... You don't think she...you know" Ren thought a loud

"their what?"

"you know, her sword swings the other way"

Jaune blinked in reply, this made Ren mentally face palm

"never mind"

"maybe Pyrrha noticed that you were spending a lot of time with Violet and got a new friend" Nora suggested, in her usual chirpy tone

"maybe"

There was a knock on the door, Nora instantly jumped up and rushed to open it, standing there was as surprised Violet

"Jaune, it's you girlfriend!" Nora yelled behind her

"I think he can see me..." Violet thought as she entered the room, past the over energetic Nora

"Hi Violet" Jaune greeted with a blush on his face

"Hello Jaune, I wanted to ask for..." thats when it hit her, she forgot why she was here

"for what?"

"uh...I forgot" Violet frowned when she heard a small chuckle from the direction of Ren

"oh...well, you should stay here until you remember then..." Jaune said, not really sure of what to do"

Then Nora decided to start chanting "Jaune and Violet sitting in a tree K.I.S.S-"

"Nora, shut up!" Jaune blushed furiously as he clamped his hand over Nora's mouth, Violet laughed at the scene, she then remembered what she came to ask Jaune

"Jaune, I was wondering that since it's Valentines tomorrow, that maybe you could accompany me to the ball" Violet was blushing when she finished her sentence and so was Jaune

"...you mean...like a date?" Violet nodded

"well, yeah...no I mean sure...uh, I...YES yes, I mean yes!" Juane replied nervously

_ "I can't believe it, a girl just asked me out!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**This was going to be one bit chapter with the last one, but I wanted to do this before Valentines day ended, so the third part will be done tomorrow **

* * *

It was quiet in team RWBY's dorm, everyone was sleeping soundly as cracks of light penetrated the window (note from RT - Bow Chika Bow Wow), beside the sleeping form of Ruby was a alarm clock, only one minuet way from it's set time, Ruby had a smile planted on her face as she slept

_"you didn't have to carry me" Ruby told the blonde goof, who's arms she was currently occupying_

_"it's no problem, anything for my beautiful princess" Jaune replied with a charming smirk, Ruby blushed deeply with a embarrassed smile_

_"thanks, I've never been complimented on my looks before..." Ruby wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck_

_"Well then the world has been driven into madness" he commented, staring deeply into her eye's as he leaned in_

_Ruby leaned in as well "I love you Jaune Arc"_

_"I love you too Ruby Rose"_

The alarm clock blared loudly as it displayed that the time was 8:30am, though this only went on for seconds before Ruby's fist of rage slammed down on it and started to rip the defenceless clock apart

Weiss, Blake and Yang watch from afar as their leader destroyed the clock, Weiss almost feeling sick, with Blake and Yang afraid

"Remind me to never wake her up when she's having a good dream" Weiss told Yang as Ruby finished murdering the small electronic object

"morning guys" Ruby greeted as she casually entered the bathroom too change

"I've learned to accept the fact that anything happens with Ruby" Yang assured the two, who nodded in agreement

"Are you going show her whats in your book" Blake asked Yang with a hint of anger

"Are you crazy?, she'd kill me if she found out, even if it's for her own good" Yang defended

"her own good?, your tricking two people" Blake countered, Yang walked away, accepting that Blake wasn't going to lose the argument

"Common, we got a ball to get ready for" Weiss told Blake as she waited by the bathroom door

* * *

_"I'm sorry!" Jaune was in compleat darkness, the only light was blocked by a small girl, who he couldn't make out_

_"You betrayed me!" the girl yelled, she was on the brink of tears_

_"How was I su-"_

_"I WAS INLOVE WITH YOU!" she snapped, her voice breaking_

_"I'm sorry, I was a coward alright" he tried to get closer to the girl_

_"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" she cried, he could hear the tears falling from her eye's_

_"please" he pleaded weakly as the room got darker, the world seemed to be nothing but cold and empty as the darkness finally took him_

Jaune woke up in a cold sweat, the room was pitch black, not a crack of light could break through the curtains

Dread filled Jaune, the dream shaking him, he knew it was just a dream, but it made his heart burn, the girl that yelled at him seemed familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Jaune?" came Pyrrha's voice as the lights suddenly turned on,revealing that Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were standing in their pyjama's, staring at him in worry

"Are you ok?" Ren asked "your sweating bullets and you look like your about to cry"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" Jaune breathed, then he continued in a calm voice "anyway, today is not a day to be worried, for today is a occasion to celebrate the power of love"

His statement seemed to convince the trio that he was fine now, Nora smiled like usual and dibs the bathroom, Ren was already dressed and started his normal routine of cleaning his weapons

"You seem a little to happy today Jaune" Pyrrha commented with a smirk "is there someone special, your thinking about for Valentines?"

"I don't know about you, but I got myself a date to the ball" Jaune told her, now fully in 'smug git' mode

"That's wond...YOU WHAT" Pyrrha had a very confused expression

"yep, Violet asked me" Jaune grinned as Nora exited the bathroom, Jaune entered in to get out of his bunny pyjamas

"That bitch!" Pyrrha thought "fuck,fuck,fuck, now all the work I did with Ruby will be for nothing"

"Ren!, why did you let this happen!" Pyrrha scolded him

"What?, why do I have to intervene in Jaune's love life?" Ren asked, puzzled as to what he did

"Ok Pyrrha, calm down, you've prepared Ruby, there may be another obstacle now, but she can still woo Jaune" Pyrrha told herself

* * *

It was now 6:30pm, the ball has started and all of the students are entering the ball room, though some were running late.

Pyrrha impatiently stood beside the entrance, waiting for Ruby "if she's chickened out on this, I'm gonna have to drag her here myself" she thought

"Sup Pyrrha" greeted Ruby's blond sister, who seemed to appear from no where

"hello Yang" Pyrrha slightly bowed her head

"you waiting for someone, did your date stand you up?" Yang asked casually

Pyrrha simply replied "I do not have a date, I am waiting for your sister"

"what are you doing with Ruby" Yang asked, a little suspicious

"I'm helping her, though it's going to be hard if she chickened out" Pyrrha checked her watch again

"Good luck with that, if anything goes hilariously wrong, I'll be over there" Yang said as she walked in the direction if the dance floor

Pyrrha shook her head and looked over to where Jaune and Violet were talking "hurry up Ruby!"

* * *

"and that's how I got the nickname Vomit boy" Jaune finished his lengthy story with a small grin

"thats the curse of motion sickness" Violet said with a fake sigh "what is this world coming too!"

Jaune laughed for a few seconds before trying desperately to regain his posture "what people don't know is that motion sickness is very common"

"I'm sure someday, people will understand the plight of the motionally sick" Violet reassured her date

"Never expected Valintines days to be this fun, then again you did seem to be right a lot" Jaune told her

"huh?"

"Remember, you said you were a fun person to be around"

"oh, thank you Jaune" Violet smiled at the boy

"it's nothing re...who is that?" Jaune looked at the entrance to see someone enter "is that, Ruby?"

Ruby was wearing a long red dress, the straps were clumsily tied but that didn't hurt the image, she wasn't wearing her hood so Jaune got a good look at her face, her dark hair fell between her grey eye's, he didn't know why but it went perfect with her pale skin, Jaune was breathless, Ruby was gorgeous.

"Miss Rose your late!" Goodwitch's eyes demanded a explanation as they stared through her spectacles

"sorry mam, I had a little trouble getting the dress on..." Ruby looked at her feet in embarrassment

"I'll let you off this time Miss Rose, but try to not be tardy next time" Goodwitch advised "and miss Rose"

"yes mam?"

"That dress is perfect" with that compliment , the professor disappeared into the crowd

"Ruby!, there you are" Pyrrha rushed up to Ruby "I've been waiting for you, what took so long"

"I had trouble timing the straps..."

Pyrrha sighed and said "all that matters now is that your here, at looking pretty damn good"

Ruby smiled brightly "you think so"

"I know so, now time to woo Jaune" Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's arm a pulled her towards Jaune and Violet

"Time to make some magic!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, but I needed a day to recharge my brain after the last two chapters, but here it is...amother chapter!**

* * *

Ruby can make weapons of mass destruction with ease, she is a trained sniper and could take on a horde of the worlds most powerful Grims, but one thing she is finding hard to do, is to build up the courage to approach and woo Jaune.

Pyrrha was currently trying her hardest to force the 15 year old huntress in training, out from behind her, Ruby seemed to try anything to not be noticed by anyone in the room as Pyrrha dragged her to Jaune.

"What's up with Ruby?" Jaune asked Violet as they watch Ruby try and avoid notice

"How am I supposed to know?" Violet shrugged

"Well...your a girl..."

"What?, do you think all girls can read each other's minds?" Violet question, her eyebrow raised

"No!, I just thought that you would...know..." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

"This got awkward" Violet stated "I'm just gonna get some refreshments, I'll be right back" with that, Violet walked towards the table that held all the refreshments

_"did I fuck up, shit I fucked up!, I FUCKED IT UP" _Jaune mentally yelled _"stupid, stupid, why do you always have to make everything so awkward!"_

"Hey Jaune" Pyrrha greeted, interrupting Jaune's mental scolding

"Hi Pyrrha!" he replied, trying to make everything seem like nothing might of gone wrong

"Where's Violet?" Pyrrha asked while thinking _"please tell me that she suddenly combusted and that you now want to date Ruby" _

"She just went to get something to drink" Jaune replied, he hoped he hadn't ruined everything with his comment

"Oh really!" Pyrrha said casually _"this is perfect!"_

"yeah, she should be back soon" Juane no then noticed the small girl trying to hide behind Pyrrha "Hi Ruby"

"Oh, h-h-hi Jaune" Ruby stuttered

"What's that?, I think I hear someone calling me" Pyrrha said suddenly

Ruby gave Pyrrha a glare that said_ "Don't leave me alone, I can't do this!", _Pyrrha didn't seem to notice as she quickly walked off in a random direction

Ruby and Jaune stood awkwardly for a minuet befor Jaune decided to start a conversation "so, nice dress"

"Thanks, Pyrrha picked it out for me" Ruby shrugged

"She always did have a sense for those types of things" Jaune stated thoughtfully, before blurting out "it make you look beautiful"

Ruby blushed a deeper shade of red then all of you could imagine "T-thanks, you look...manly", Ruby hoped she said the right thing

"No offence, but it's good to see you without your cloak for once" Jaune complimented

"It's been awhile since I wore something different, not really used to it yet" Ruby smiled, no longer feeling embarassed

"It's always good to try new things, that's what my dad used to say"

"The same dad that said that all girls want in a guy, is confidence" Ruby smirked

"He wasn't always right, but that doesn't mean that his point doesn't stand" Jaune retourted

* * *

Yang stood still, everything else seemed to not matter, this could be the decision that will change her life forever, she took her time, one miscalculation and she could regret this door her entire life

Coke or Diet Coke

"It's just so hard to choose, Coke taste so good, but diet has much less sugar" Yang held a cup, each moment it swayed to each bottle, trying to debate the issue

"Your at a Valentine's ball and your biggest problem is, which coke to drink?" Violet questioned as she approaches the table

"You think you could make this decision?"

"why not just mix them both?" Violet suggested (Admit it, you've mixed two fizzy drinks at least once!)

"Your a genus!" Yang praised as she filled her cup with both of the drinks

"I have been told" Violet grabbed a handful of nuts and started to nibble on them

"Now my savior, having a good Valetine?" Yang asked as downed her cup

"It's been a nice night" Violet shrugged

Yang then pointed behind Violet "Looks like Ruby abd a Jaune are having a good time"

Violet turned to see that Jaune and Ruby were in the middle of the room, slow dancing

* * *

-5 minuets ago-

"So you and Violet are...a thing?" Ruby asked

"If this night goes well, maybe" Jaune replied with a smile

"Good that you have someone" Ruby sighed "I'm here Valentine-less"

"Better to be alone then with some guy that Yang will probably castrate" Jaune joked

"so me being alone is a defence for the men in this school?" asked with fake hurt

"N-no, I ment that..." Jaune tried to fix his statement

"it's ok Jaune"

"I seem to be making everything awkward today" Jaune looked down at his feet "sorry"

Suddenly, Ruby had a idea "well if you want to make it up to me" she started nervously "you wanna dance?"

Jaune thought for a second _"Violet won't mind, it just a friendly dance"_, he then nodded and took Ruby's hand

The dance started slow, Jaune put one arm on Ruby's shoulder and the other around her waist, Ruby did the same, they danced in a circle with every movement making her heart flutter, he looked down and she looked up, they stared into each other's eyes, both filled with emotion, he leaned down only a few inches from her lips

"Excuse me" Violet interrupted, Ruby and Jaune instantly broke apart

"uh, yes Violet?" Ruby asked awkwardly

"I was just wandering if I could have a dance with my date" she smiled sweetly at Jaune, who didn't notice her death glare at Ruby

"Of course, he's all yours" Ruby crumbled under Violet's gaze

Jaune was relived that Violet didn't seem angry, he mentally hit himself as his head was filled with the though_ "YOU JUST ALMOST KISSED RUBY, WHILE VIOLET WAS ONLY A FEW FEET AWAY"_, he couldn't believe that he did that _"Ruby must be furious, I hope she didn't think I was trying to take advantage of her!"_

Jaune was brought back to reality when Violet took his hand "Shall we dance"

"Yes, we shall" Jaune instantly replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist

As the music played Violet asked "Jaune, there nothing between you and Ruby right?"

Jaune was about to say no, but decided to be a little truthful "well I used to have a crush on her, but..."

"but?"

"then I realised that she had no interest in me and I moved on, then I also met you" Jaune smiled

"so you won't mind me doing this"

"doing what?"

It all happened in slow motion, Violet inch closer to Jaune, who didn't realise what she was doing until she was a inch from his face, before he could say anything, her lips connected with him for a long, pationate kiss.

Jaune returned the kiss with full force, he felt a surge of happiness, if only he noticed the depressed scythe wielder, rushing out the door, despite the protest of Goodwitch

* * *

_**Depressing ending to a chapter, hopefully a certain reviewers won't visit my house to rip off my ball's for this...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I think this chapter is a little shittyer then I usually write, but I hope you can overlook that and try to enjoy it, so, NEXT CHAPTER_**

* * *

"Hey Yang"

"don't disturb my concentration!"

"Yang!"

Yang groaned as she accidentally knocked down her 'Tower of Forks' she had been carefully building for a half a hour

"See what you've done, the tower of forks will never be done!" Yang moaned

"Seriously, your just stacking forks of top each other, which I know is physically impossible" Pyrrha told the blond girl

"if it's impossible, then how am I doing it?" Yang asked

"Because god is a jackass" Pyrrha stated

"What's wrong with you?" Yang asked

"Wrong?, your sister has been hauled up in her dorm for two weeks and you don't seem to care!"

It had been two weeks since the ball, since then, Pyrrha had not seen a lot of Ruby, only in a few classes, but even then, Ruby would keep her head down and disappear after class

"I don't see why I need to, she is just going through her first crush, she'll be over it in a week" Yang rolled her eye's, Yang hadn't seen how much pain it had caused Ruby when Violet and Jaune got together, she just guessed that Ruby was in their dorm sulking

"She was devastated when Jaune kissed Violet" Prryha tried to make Yang see that it was more then a simple crush

"That was a surprising turn of events, I mean, who actually though Jaune could sucessfully date a girl, let alone kiss her?"

"Yang!, that isn't what we're talking about!" Pyrrha snapped

"Look, you'll see that Ruby will get over this in a week" Yang reassured Pyrrha

"and if she doesn't?"

"then I'll do something about it" Yang stated, Pyrrha had a feeling that 'doing something about it' would involve, Jaune and a lot of pain

* * *

"It was the middle of the night"

"It was 2 in the afternoon"

"We were surrounded by Ursi's"

"they were Beowolves"

"dozen of them"

"two of them"

"But they were no match!, we-"

"Nora, no offence, but you've told us about this dream 5 times a week" Jaune interjected Nora's normal monologue

"But you need to hear it 5 times a week to understand how awesome it is!" Nora complained

"Nora, you should really go on a sugar diet" Violet commented as Nora jumped excitedly in her seat

"Why!" Nora moaned

"Because I can't believe that you were born this hyperactive" Violet told her "and because I hope your hyperness isn't genetic, we can only handle one you, imagine if their was someone else like you, but dummer"

"who imagines that?" Jaune asked

"I don't know...just thought it"

"Well it is good to think a lot" Jaune said as he put his arm around Violets shoulder

"If only you did it more often" Violet joked

Jaune pouted "I resent that"

"And that's why I'm the smartest in this couple" Violet stated

"How?"

"because a smart person learns that it's too much work to resent" Violet said matter-of-factly

"You confuse me sometimes" Jaune smiled

"Well, what can you do about it?" Violet asked as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek

* * *

Ruby sat alone in the dorm room, a bottle of milk in her hands (It's her version of alcohol... don't ask!), occasionally she would take a few sips before putting the bottle down.

She sat reading an old book containing a load of fairy tails, she always thought that the stories in the book were awe inspiring and interesting, now all she thought was how it was just a book full of lies.

Lies that she foolishly believed in, that she used to boost her confidence, that helped crest her hopes and dreams, just reading the book made her feel betrayed.

Though Ruby was doubtful of Pyrrha's plan, at some points she really did think that it was all going to work out, that in the end, she and Jaune would live happily ever after, but then reality checked in and gave her a kick in the heart, to wake her up from her foolish dreams.

Ruby picked up the book and took out a small lighter from her pocket, after a few clicks, the lighter had developed some fire, Ruby held the fire close to the book until the flames leaped onto the book and spread, soon Ruby was holding a smoking black piece of paper.

She understood what she had done, her whole childhood was made by that book, but she knew that she had to step back into the real world, Jaune had made her realise that she was so childish and immature, now that she had some common sense, she needed to change and start anew, she needed to become a leader.

* * *

**_U_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I think this chapter is a little shittyer then I usually write, but I hope you can overlook that and try to enjoy it, so, NEXT CHAPTER_**

* * *

"I need some sleep" Yang yawned as she left the cafeteria "building a fork tower, can take a lot out of you"

As Yang walked across the courtyard, many thoughts swirled in her head, specifically about her younger sister, Ruby.

Ruby had refused to leave the dorm room for two weeks, though Yang convinced the teachers that Ruby had a injury and wouldn't be attending classes for a while (The benefits of doing a 'favour' for the school nurse)

Though Yang thought that this would blow over soon, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt for not consoling Ruby through it, Yang sometimes forgot that where she had been apart of many break ups, this was Ruby's first and she hadn't even dated the boy!

"Pyrrha is right, I should of been there more, I'll kick Jaune's ass later, but I got to talk to Ruby" Yang thought as she quickened her pace to the dorm room

* * *

"Carful Nora!" Jaune whispered quickly to Nora

"Jaune, I can handle this" Nora replied a little louder

"It's just, you've never been the most careful of people" Jaune told the girl

"Just let her try, maybe we'll get lucky" Violet butted in

"Yeah Jaune, listen to your girlfriend"

"Fine, but if he wakes up, I'm blaming you"

This was all that Ren could hear while he slept, he was becoming very suspicious and wanted to get up, but he was too tired to move, this annoyed hum more when he felt a lot of Weight on his head

"Nora!, get off of him!" Jaune and Violet nearly yelled

"But this is the only way I can reach his toe's" Nora's voice replied, confused as always

"Don't you think sitting on him will wake him up?" Violet asked

"Nah, he's a deep sleeper, you could surgically remove his kidney and he would still be sleeping"

"That was...way to specific" Jaune gulped

Then Ren suddenly had a thought "that would explain why I woke up one morning with stitchings...,NORA TOOK MY KIDNEY!" Ren thought, horrified, his sleepiness wearing off as he, with all his strength, got up (throwing off Nora in the process)

"...Hi Ren..." Jaune greeted nervously as he hid behind Violet

Turing to Nora, Ren said calmly "Nora...what did you do with my kidney?"

"How did you know?"

"YOU ACTUALLY REMOVED HIS KIDNEY!" Jaune and Violet yelled

"..." Nora went silent "...maybe"

"What are you guy's doing anyway?" Ren asked after a few minuets of mourning his lost kidney

"We were...going to paint you" Ren then noticed the painting supplies in Juane's hands

"Why?"

"Because...we were bored"

"That's not a good enough reason!" Ren hissed "and you helped them Violet?"

"What?, I just can't say no to Jaune and Nora's constant begging"

"I hate all of you"

* * *

Yang arrived at the dorm room, the hallway was completely abandoned,though the only thing she noticed was the slight smell of burning, in panic she kicked the door open to find a sight she never thought she would see.

Ruby was in the middle of the room, she sat crossed legged with pile's of paper surrounding her, she held in one hand, a pen, in the other, a notebook, Ruby wrote in the notebook as she read the giant history book in front of her

"Can I help you with anything?" Ruby asked without glancing up (how many times have I wrote that line...)

"uh..., what's that burning smell?" Yang asked, sniffing the air

"That?, it's just the remains of that old fairy tale book, I burned it"

"What!, I thought that was your childhood, you loved that book!" Yang knew how much that book ment to Ruby

"And it was fun, but I'm older now, I don't need that nonsense" Ruby shrugged

"Nonsense!, mother gave that to you!" Yang yelled

Ruby flinched, their mother had died when Ruby was 7 years old, none of them could forget the tears streaming down their faces as their mother slowly passed away

"That was a long time ago Yang" Ruby told her

Yang stomped across the room, she reached out and grabbed Ruby's shoulders "What's wrong with you?, please let me help you!"

"Why do you assume that something's wrong with me?, just because I'm finally growing up!" Ruby seemed to be resisting to glare

"Ruby, I-"

"Listen Yang!" the tone of Ruby's voice stunned Yang "I' attending beacon now, if I want to become a good huntress and leader, I have to stop being a stupid child, I need to stop being deceived by those lie's in those tales"

Yang was about to reply, but was interrupted by the beacon speakers "Please could Team RWBY report to the headmasters office for mission breifing"

Ruby pushed Yang away and walked past, Yang tried to speak but Ruby loudly ordered "Find Weiss and Blake, then head to Ozpon's office"

Yang was stunned, she had never heard Ruby speak with such athourity in her voice, it was very worrying

"Now!"

With that, Ruby had disappeared out of the door, Yang stood for a few seconds, proccessing all that had just happened, as she finally exited the room, she had only one question

_What happened to my little sister?_


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby impatiently stood outside of Ozpin's office, tapping her foot in a fast motion, a permanent glare burned into her face, she had ordered Yang to gather the team 15 minuets ago, but they still hadn't showed up

"I'm still not sure that's possible" the voice of Weiss was heard down the hallway

"That's why you pay people to do something for you and why I'm payed to do something for someone" Yang retorted poorly

"At least I have the money to pay you to perform tasks for me" Weiss stated

"And that's why we're friends!"

"making a lot of assumptions here"

The remaining three of team RWBY walked down the hallway, Weiss and Yang in a heated argument, while Blake followed silently with a book in her hands

"Your late!" Ruby glared as the three reached her

"Sorry Ruby, we w-" Weiss started before Ruby interrupted

"No excuses Princess!" Ruby snapped "We have a mission and I don't want to be pulled down by your laziness, be on time next...time!"

Weiss stood in silence, Ruby had never ordered her around before, Ruby was usually a pretty easy going leader, sometimes a little hyper, but I digress

Shaking herself mentally, Weiss asked "whats wrong with you today?"

Ruby was about to reply, but was cut off when Glynda Goodwitch decided to open the door, the whole team turning to her.

"Professor Ozpin will see you now, come in" Goodwitch stepped aside as team RWBY entered the headmasters office

* * *

"So I got this thing" Violet said

"That things massive!" Jaune exclaimed, staring at her...weapon

"How do you carry that?" Ren asked, his jaw nearly touching the floor

"You'd be surprised, what you can do after two hours of dangling off a ledge... and pulling a cart full of rocks...and...never mind" Violet replied with a expression saying 'DO NOT ASK'

"So you must be really strong" Nora exclaimed excitedly, while Violet was in deep thought

"God damned lobster costume!" she thought aloud

"...what?"

"I mean, yes!, I am strong, strongest in my village in fact"

Violet had just show JNPR her weapon, a massive red sword that turned into a gatling gun, Pyrrha had seemed to surprised to comment on the size of the sword

"so...big" Pyrrha muttered every few seconds, Nora waved her hand in front of Pyrrha with no effect

"I think Pyrrha's out of it guy's" Ren chuckle as Nora started to poke Pyrrha's nose

"Boop" Nora exclaimed

"I really want to see that thing in action" Jaune smiled widely

"ok, why don't we have a spar, then you can really see what it can do"

"What!, me?"

"Yeah" Violet grinned as she pulled Jaune to his feet and whispering in his ear "I'll give you a special reward if you win"

Jaune gave her a confused look, causing her to sigh "Just get in the ring"

* * *

The air ship was quiet as it made it's way to Team RWBY's destination, the four occupants of the aircraft were currently bored, Weiss was sleeping, Blake was reading, Yang was playing 'Count-every-inch-of-the-wall' (pretty fun game) and Ruby was planning

Ruby replayed all the information given to them before embarking on the mission, it was a simple clean up job, a few Beawolves and Ursi's were attacking a village, all Team RWBY needed to do was to defend the village.

"9935, 9936, 9937" Yang counted loudly, very loudly

"Yang, could you pleased be quiet, I'm trying to read" Blake complained

"Damn it, now I've lost count!" Yang moaned as she held her head "Now I have to start all over again"

"Then count in your head" Blake scolded "or find something else to do"

"what else is there to do?" Yang whined, then she suddenly had a grin planted on her face "unless you want to join me in he bathroom, pussy cat"

Blake just glared at Yang, who in turn was grinning from ear to ear, also winking at the fanus, Blake just rolled her eye's and went back to reading

"I seriously am starting to regret being her sister" Ruby thought as she gritted her teeth "Calm down Ruby, stay calm"

Suddenly, the aircraft started to shake violently, the sound of the engines failing and the metal being ripped off blushed around the room

"What the hell is going on!?" Weiss exclaimed as she was shaken awake

Ruby rushed over to the window with Cresent Rose in hand, looking outside she seemed to freeze

"you have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"We're being attacked by two Nevermores!"


	12. Chapter 12

**As I expected, not a lot of people liked the last chapter, I'll remember to not hint at another pairing if it's not the focus of the story next time**

**With that, TO THE REALLY LAME ASS FIGHT SCENE THAT WOULD BE ALOT MORE EPIC IF I COULD DEVLOP TENSION**

* * *

"Whats the plan?" Blake asked as the group stood, gazing out of the airship with their weapons drawn

"Well the airships flying, so lets assume that the pilot is still alive and not pissing himself" Yang shrugged

"That's not helping Yang" Ruby glared, causing Yang to shiver a bit

"Can we hear a plan please?" Weiss asked as the two Nevermore's surrounded them

Ruby crouched as she Cresent Rose went into sniper mode, rapidly firing, Ruby realised that she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot any time soon

"Unless their tired, your not going to be able to hit them at this distance" Weiss told Ruby, coming to the same conclusion

"So what are we going to do?"

"Weiss, using my semblance and your glyphs, can you launch me over to one of those Nevermores?" Ruby asked, she gave Weiss a mocking look

"Maybe, I could launch you far, if you use enough speed, but I'd have t-" Weiss was cut off as the ship shook again

"Look, can you do it or not!" Ruby didn't let Weiss answer, she backed up into the wall and held Cresent Rose in a ready position

Weiss switch the hilt of Myrtenaster to red, she channeled the dust into a glyph as Ruby ran to it, as soon as Ruby stepped foot on the glyph, Weiss used the repulsion effect that came from the glyph, to launch Ruby out of the window.

Ruby was at first a little clunky as she suddenly had no control over her direction, but soon she readied Crescent Rose as she neared the Nevermore, as soon as she passed the Nevermore by a inch, she slammed down Crescent Rose, imbedding the weapon into the grimm's back.

"That was the easy part" Ruby thought

She struggled to pulled herself up, she started to realise how hard it was to hold onto a scythe, while it's imbedded into the back of a airborne bird, summoning all of her strength, Ruby pulled herself onto the Nevermore's back and managed to get into a standing position

"That somehow worked" Weiss stated, completely flabbergasted

"Your surprised?, wasn't that the same thing we did in the emerald forest?" Yang asked

"Yes, but we were walking on stable ground, and had a cliff and a sling shot" Weiss replied

"So how are we going to get in on the action?" Blake asked, Yang suddenly had a grin on her face

"Whatever your thinking, no!" Weiss quickly said

"You have any better ideas?"

"probably"

Blake sighed and asked "if we were to go along with your plan, what is it?"

"Well..."

* * *

Ruby slowly inched her hand hand towards the trigger of Crescent Rose, she had to take the Nevermore out before it shook her off and down to her doom. She almost reached the trigger, when the Nevermore decided to spin, causing Ruby to let go for a second, before grabbing onto the hilt of Crescent Rose.

The Nevermore ascended and descended, doing all it could to make Ruby fall (or make her sick), soon it turned 90 degrees and was rising fast, Ruby was finding it...a little difficult to hold Crescent Rose's hilt

At a risk, she took one of her hands off the hilt and let it travel up until it just painfully reached the trigger, without a second thought, she pulled it.

But as soon as she pulled the trigger, a heard a clicking sound, actually she didn't just hear it, she felt it, because at that very moment, the wrist of the hand holding the hilt, broke from the pressure.

* * *

Yang made her way to the cockpit, gracefully avoiding the broken glass that lay came from the exploding window's, when she walked through the door, the pilot was...calm

"We are screwed!" he screamed as he banged the controls

"Calm down" Yang placed a hand on his shoulder and told him determinedly "I have a plan"

"Really?"

"yeah, I just need to know the condition of the ship"

"For now it's flyable, but one of those Nevermores seem to be getting at the engine, as soon as that engine gives way, this airship won't be able to stay in the air" the pilot explained

"Ok, so if this thing were to go down, would you be able to safely crash land?"

"Safely, no, but alive but injured, maybe"

"What if one of the walls were missing?"

"What?"

* * *

"I still don't think this is going to work!" Weiss yelled as Blake sprinted across the side of the airship, using Weiss blue glyph's

"It's the only plan we have!" Blake yelled back over the wind

Blake ready'd her weapon and started to loosen the ribbon, as soon as the airship started to tilt Blake jumped and threw her weapon at the pole hold ing the spinning blades, that kept e airship airborne, her elastic ribbon let her sword glide to the pole and wrap around it.

She started to plummet until the elastic ribbon went to far, in one quick movement, Blake was propelled upwards, soaring past the airship (her sword being pulled off the pole), she caught sight of the Nevermore trying to pull off a metal wall.

Blake raised her sword high as she descended on the Nevermore, the sword impaled itself through the Nevermore's wing, this caused the Nevermore to lean towards the direction of the ship as it fell, with a strong collision, the Nevermore crashed through a part of the airship.

Weiss quickly rushed to the downed Nevermore and impaled it's head with a simple thrust, the Nevermore lay motionless as Blake got off of it's wing

"I told you it would work" Weiss huffed

"Right" Blake rolled her eye's at Weiss

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" the pilot asked Yang

"My plan working...hopefully" Yang replied nervously "Now all we need is for you to land"

"Don't get your hope up , there's only a slim chance we'll get out of this alive"

Yang was about to reply, but she suddenly spotted small figure falling from above the ship, that figure looking a lot like

"RUBY!" Yang screamed

In a instant, Yang jumped into action, with her hear racing, she climbed out of the window and jumped up, grabbing the top of the window, she climbed up, and with great effort, she made it to the top of the airship

Carefully, Yang made her way to the edge of the ship, where the tail was loosely attached to the ship, in a rush, she jumped onto the tail, though almost losing her balance along the way.

That moment, Ruby fell into Yangs open arm's, this threw Yang off balance as she stumbled, the situation didn't look any better when the tail started to detach itself from the airship, in a desperate leap, Yang landed on the airship with a very bruised back, but she got up with Ruby in her arms and rushed to find a opening where she could jump into

"PREPARE FOR IMPACT!"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was terrible, I'm kind of a ameture when it comes to fight scenes, plus, yesterday I awoke with a lump inside my throat, it is very distracting and painful**

**Going to see the doctor's, hopefully it's nothing **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well well well, here we are, at the 13 chapter mark, 13 is a unlucky number, if you didn't know...ok you probably did, but if anything is bad in this chapter, I'll just blame it on that...because I'm sort if a prick**

* * *

"ACHOO" Pyrrha was a wreck, she was currently pale and wrapped in covers with her worried team surrounding her bed

"So explain to us what happened again" Ren said with his arms crossed

"I got into a argument with Cardin and h-he *ACHOO* sneezed on me" Pyrrha told them groggily

"Really?" Nora giggled

"Yes, one moment he's yelling about me pushing him, the next, my face was covered in snot!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she sniffled

"So how long do you think you'll be in bed?" Jaune asked

"The nurse said around 2 weeks" Pyrrha replied before sneezing again into a tissue

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't think I can manage the team that long without my second in command" Jaune whispered

"I'm sure you'll do fine, your a great leader" Pyrrha assured him "two weeks will be over in no time"

With a smile, the three left the sick girl in the bed and exited the room, Jaune pushed forward as he thought calmly

"I'm screwed!" ok, not that calm, but as calm as Jaune could be "I know I was picked to be leader, but I need more training, as long as Ozpin doesn't give us any missions"

Ren tapped his shoulder' snapping the blonde out of his thoughts

"Carful!" Jaune cried out

"what?" Ren asked with his eyebrow raised

"it still sore from yesterday's training session!"

"Oh, you mean when Violet thrashed you" Nora laughed, poking his aching shoulder

(I'm not going to show Violet fighting yet, because I'm a asshole)

"She didn't thrash me, I just...let her win" Jaune pouted

"even so, you think you would put up some sort of defence" Ren tried to hold back his laugh

"I'm just really nice okay!" Jaune crossed his arms like a child

"sure Jaune, and I'm the Easter Bunny" Ren chuckled

"Hey!, that doesn't work because that's actually believable!" Jaune pointed

"YOUR THE EASTER BUNNY?" Nora gasped

"No Nora, I am not the Easter bunny, how could you even think that?"

"Well, you can jump high, you have that bag under you bed that has a lot of bumps in it!"

"Jaune that's just because I have a lot of stuff"

"or a lot of egg's" Nora accused

"and you love carrots!" Jaune pointed to the carrot Ren didn't realise he was eating

"when did that g-"

"SO YOU ARE THE EASTER BUNNY!" Nora yelled

"No I am n-"

_"Could Team JNPR report to the headmaster's office please"_

* * *

Ruby lead team RWBY away from the crash site of their ship, the pilot was surprisingly us injured, the same couldn't be said for Ruby and Yang, Ruby had a broken wrist that couldn't be mended without some doctoring equipment.

Yang was worse off, after slamming against the roof of the airship, her back had been bruised and cut all over, her arm had received major damage when she caught Ruby, Blake was currently carrying the knocked out blonde, determined to keep her partner alive.

Blake and Weiss had only received bruises and cuts, since they weren't up-close when they were fighting the Nevermores, so they had insisted to lead the team to the village that they were heading to in the first place.

But Ruby demanded that she lead, not giving the two a chance to argue, Ruby sped to the front, making sure that they were all following her, she wasn't going to let anyone out of her sight, if they didn't follow orders, she would have to make them, to make sure that they knew that she was the leader, she needed to assert her authority, so they would know not to argue.

It was harsh, but that's how you survive

* * *

Jaune, Ren and Nora reached Ozpin's office in record time, mostly because Nora bounded ahead of them, causing them to try and keep up with her.

"Damn, what does she eat! Jaune panted as he and Ren leaned against the wall

"Sugar, lots and lots of sugar" Ren replied, his hands massaging his now sore Knee's

"Is that sugar filled with steroids!"

For a moment, Ren considered the fact that it might a truly be possible, then shaking it off before replying "no, she's all natural"

"Are you guy's tired already?, Ozpin wants to see us!" Nora scolded the two

"We wer-, you kniw what, forget it!" Jaune walked past them and opened the door "So what do you thi-"

"What are you implying!" came angry voice, cutting Jaune off

"I'm just saying that if we don't solve this soon, we might have to...let you go" came a calm reply

JNR walked through the door to see Ozpin sitting at his desk with Violet standing over him, the expression on her face was a bit scary (Jaune might have pissed himself)

"You can't do that!" Violet smashed her fist on the desk, almost breaking the wood

"I am the headmaster of this school and this is for your safety" though it looked like Ozpin was calm, his voice was starting to raise

"Well you can go and sh-" Violet's profound reply was cut off when Ozpin's attention turned to behind her, she turned around and was surprised to see JNR

"Ah, hello team JNPR, where's miss Nikos?" Ozpin asked cheerfully

"uh, Pyrrha is sick...sir" Jaune replied, a little confused "were we interrupting something?"

"No, not at all" Ozpin gave the team a fake smile before saying "Miss Thorn, was just leaving"

Violet glared at Ozpin for a second before walking to the door "this discussion isn't over Ozpin"

The room was silent as JNR stood awkwardly, waiting for Ozpin to start the conversation, the man in question was currently rummaging through his desk, stacking papers on the top until he pulled out what he was looking for.

"A coffee machine?" Jaune asked

"Yes, a coffee machine, what's wrong with that?" Ozpin blinked as started to make himself a cup

"N-nothing, why did you call us here?"

"Did I?, oh yes I did!" Ozpin smiled as he pulled out his scroll, he started to tap it until he found what he was looking for

"Yesterday, we sent Team RWBY on a mission to clear up some Grimm in Blackwater Village, earlier this morning we received news that they had been forced to crash land by two Nevermores, I need you to travel to the rondevu point and help them finish their mission" Ozpin finished his explanation and started to sip his coffee "can you do that?"

"I don't know, it would be better if we weren't down one team mate" Jaune said nervously "what do you guy's think?"

"I think we could manage with just the three of us, plus, we'll have Team RWBY to help us" Ren reasoned

"Did you say you were down one member?" everyone looked to the door to see Violet

"uh, yeah, why?" Jaune asked

"In Beacon, when a team member is down, you can get a temporary member from another team" Violet explain

"But won't your team need you?"

"don't worry about that, my team..." Violet hesitated "their in the infirmary"

"We could use the help"

"Absolutely not!" Ozpin told them forcefully

"why?" Ren asked

"Violet is not allowed to go on missions at the moment, especially to Blackwater" Ozpin snapped

"But sir, we need a fourth member!" Nora moaned, who looked at Ozpin with her puppy dog eye's

"Miss Valk-" Ozpin felt a bit disorientated as Nora stared "I... Assure you that"

Nora stare intensified

"I...just, FINE" Ozpin caved in as Nora jumped up and down

"LETS GO" Nora yelled as she grabbed the other three teenagers and dragged them out

Ospin stared at the open door as they left "I just she won't regret it"


	14. Chapter 14

''Violet'' Jaune asked, sitting next to Violet on the ship

''Yeah Jaune?''Violet replied, opening one eye to show that she was listening

''Why was Ozpin so forceful about you not helping us?''

Violet seemed to contemplate answering for a few seconds before replying ''me and Ozpin don't always see eye to eye''

''It's more then that'' Jaune told her ''even I can see that''

Violet gave a annoyed grunt before saying ''me and my team just...failed a mission, his trust of my skill has been diminishing''

''from what you two were yelling, it sounded like he was going to... expel you'' Jaune said slowly, trying not to anger her

''yes he was... beacon is very strict...'' Violate looked down at her feet as she clenched her fist ''can we please not talk about this now?''

''Sure, I didn't mean to trespass on you personal life''

''it's okay''

''It's ju-''

''I said its okay!'' Violet almost yelled, Jaune almost fell off his seat at her rage, Violet composed herself and softly said ''sorry, I'd just prefer not to talk about it'

Jaune gulped in reply, this was going to be a long journey

* * *

Ruby was tired, no, she was more then tired, she was about to collapse from exhaustion, anyone could tell from her rapid breathing. It would help to note that the fact that they were in snowy mountains didn't make the situation any better.

''Great, we've been travelling for 2 days, 2 of us are wounded and the further we go, the worst the weather gets'' Weiss complained as the snow filled her shoes

''Just deal with it princess!'' Ruby grunted, trying to act like she wasn't bothered at all

Weiss gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to yell at the small girl, she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder as the faunus whispered ''it's not worth it, your wasting body heat by talking''

Weiss gave a grunt before telling Ruby ''it's heiress not princess'', to which Ruby didn't reply

Blake was holding a knocked out Yang, very careful to not make the blonde's injuries worse, as she thought ''this team is falling apart, if things don't change, we could completely mess up and... I don't want to think of that''. With Yang's injuries, Ruby's new attitude and the lowering temperature, it was very possible that one of them wouldn't make it through this mission.

Ruby felt lost with each step she took, it was like the snow was trying to prevent her from getting further, but she pushed on. Her legs started to clamp up from the cold, it was as if the snow was sinking into her skin and freezing her bones and skin.

''Ruby?, are you okay?'' she heard Weiss's voice as if it were at a distance, she only now noticed that everything was going dark and that she couldn't move

''RUBY!'' the voice was barley heard as Ruby collapsed

* * *

The airship loudly landed at the rendezvou point, which was very fortunate thing for Jaune because, 1. He was going to suffocate from he awkwardness between him and Violate at the moment and 2. He was about to hurl. This was made clear when he rushed off the ship and collapsed to ground as his stomach was emptied out onto the ground.

''You seriously need to develop a stronger stomach'' Ren smirked as he exited the ship, patting his leader on the back

''Motion sickness is a very common sickness!''

''Really?''

''VERY common!''

They heard Nora hop out of the airship with a loud bang (she made sure to hit the ground as hard as possible), her smiled seemed to radiate her eagerness, contrasting to the frowning Violet following behind her.

''Damn it's cold'' she muttered, even with her thick coat, she could feel the dreaded chill of the icy wind

''Common Vomit Boy'' Nora giggled as she grabbed Jaune's shoulder ''we need to set up camp and wait for for team RWBY''

Jaune glared at her for a second before replying ''yeah yeah''

While Jaune and Nora started on the camp (Jaune failed to make fire and Nora hammered the tent posts too far into the ground), Ren and Violet scouted the area for any Grimm.

''So...'' Violet awkwardly tried to start a conversation

''What?'' Ren raised his eyebrow

''It's really boring out here, I'm trying to start a conversation'' Violet grunted

''I prefer a moment of silence after spending a airship ride next to Nora'' Ren replied simply, not even bothering looking at Violate

''oh okay...'' Violet started to play with her thumbs as they trudged through the snow, the silence was slightly disturbing to Violet, thankfully it was broken

''You and Jaune seem to hit it off'' Ren stated

''huh?'' Violet replied, surprised

''What?'' Ren shrugged

''you want to talk now?'' Violet giggled slightly

''Hey, you wanted to talk, I thought I would oblige'' Ren shrugged again

''But what about that silence you wanted?'' Violet smirked

''...It passed'' Ren crossed his arms

''You just got bored, didn't you?'' Violets smile widened

''...''

''Knew it'' Violet laughed

''So back on topic'' Ren smirked slightly ''you and Jaune''

''It's going fine, he's just getting a little personal'' Violet told him

''You mean h-''

''NO!'' Violet quickly defended ''I meant that he is asking questions that I don't want to answer''

''Don't worry, Jaune can be a bit oblivious sometimes'' Ren told her ''especially when people try to tell him to not to do something''

''I know, it's just I wish he would get the message'' Violet sighed

''Like I said, don't worry'' Ren reassured her ''if you need any more help with the situation, I'm always here to help''

''Really?''

''Anything to help Jaunes relationship'' Violet swore that she saw Ren smile for a split second before he went back to his normal hardened look

''GUYS!'' a girl's yell was heard from behind them

''Nora?'' Violet turned

''Thats not Nora...''

''Jaune?''

''Uh-huh''

''GUYS'' the two rushed back to the camp to see Jaune and Nora staring out into the snow

''What is it?''

''Look!'' Jaune pointed in the distance, where you could easily see two figures holding another two figures

''Who are they?'' Violet asked turning to Jaune, well she would if he was still there

Jaune sprinted towards the figures as fast as he could with his team behind him, soon they could all see that the figures were Team RWBY


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't posted lately, got addicted to Star War The old Republic and Jonathan Coultans music again!**

* * *

_''If we go down this corridor, we should end up at where the test subjects are imprisoned'' the ginger haired boy the other four hunters in the small room._

_The room they were in was a small one, it was dark and obviously hadn't been used in years. The walls felt weak and ready to collapse, but what do you expect from the old trade tunnels that ran under Roman Torchwick's base of operations._

_''Yes Blits, but your forgetting that we still have to go through levels of some of the most advanced security that Torchwick could steal'' Violet told the boy, pointing at almost every corner of each room on the blue print Blits was holding._

_''But that's where our lovable genius comes in!'' Blits exclaimed with a big smile ''Isaac?''. They looked the boy opposite them, his short white hair covering a bit his green lensed goggles. _

_The boy looked up from he scroll with a triumphant smirk, almost making him look like a cliché mad scientist. ''I'm more then lovable my narrow minded friends'' he remarked with his usual inflated ego. ''I have a plan that could make this mission a whole lot easier''_

_''Could?'' questioned a girl with long black hair and green streaks, her eye's narrowing with doubt._

_''If we carry it out right, we'll rescue the subjects in the most spectacular of rescue missions!'' Issac smiled with glee, before rubbing his neck and finishing ''But if we do it wrong, we'll be screwed''_

_''Ok'' Violet went over what he said in her head and replied ''So we shouldn't bring Blits''_

_''Hey!'' the boy pouted with fake hurt_

_''Lets hear the plan, we have no other choice''_

* * *

Violet yawned as her eye's opened, she rose out of her 'bed' and rubbed her temples. Looking around she started to wonder where she was and was in panic, until she remembered what had happened. When her and team JNR had discovered the injured team RWBY, they had rushed them onto the ship to treat them. Weiss and Blake had no big injuries, Ruby had a broken wrist and allot of scratches, but was going to be fine. Yang was a different case, without any serious treatment there was no telling how she would be by the end of this.

The teams stayed on the ship for the night and planned to leave later in the morning. Remembering this, Violet quickly got up and yawned at her makeshift of a bed, for some reason she had decided to sleep in the cockpit in the most uncomfortable of chairs that seemed to bend her back too much. ''How do pilots cope with this shitty furniture?''

''We managed'' answered the pilot that sat right next to her, who Violet had forgot even existed

''Ok, you just scared me to death'' Violet stated as she stood up, stretching her stiff limbs and exiting the room. When she left the cockpit, she wondered through the ship and grabbed some packets of food and coffee from the kitchen (Ozpin sent them in case it took longer then expected to reach their destination, kitchens weren't implemented in the ships)entered the medical bay.

In the medical bay, team RWBY were sleeping, two on chairs and two in beds. Jaune was also there, pacing across the room with worry in a everlasting patrol through the room. Violet watched him with a smile, he had been the most worried when they discovered the injured Team Rwby and had been with them all night. He'd say that his mother taught him about keeping injured people happy, ''A un-happy patient is a dieing patient'' she'd say apparently, Jaune might of got it mixed up, but she didn't want to tell him.

His face lit up when he saw her, his eye's showed that he had barely slept while he watched over the girls. Violet handed him some coffee with a smile and he eagerly took it. She placed the food she had on the side and leaned against the wall ''Had a good sleep?''

''uh, yeah...sure''

''Really?, because it looks like your about to knock yourself out'' Violet responded

''Thats we call caring, my soulless friend'' Jaune stuck his nose up as Violet tried not to laugh

''I've always wanted a soul'' Violet giggled a little, she gave Jaune a peck on the cheek and lightly pushed him out the door ''maybe i can gain one from looking over your patients''. The door was shut before Jaune could reply, the swift banging noise the door made woke up some of team Rwby.

''Aw, this isn't my pent house sweet!'' groaned the white haired heiress. Rubbing her eye's, she took in her surroundings. Next to her was Blake, the fanus only rolled her eye's at the girl and stood up.

''How is everyone?'' Blake asked Violet, the two having conversed when Ruby and Yang were being hauled onto the ship. Violet gave a slight nod in Ruby's direction as if to say ''She's fine''. ''And Yang?'', to which Violet gave a look of sadness and uncertainty.

''If we don't get her some serious help...''

Blake put her hand up to tell Violet to stop ''I've already thought of the possibility, do you think we should go back to beacon?''

Violet was about to reply, but was interrupted by Ruby starting to wake up. Her face was a mix of relief and guilt as she looked around the room, her eye's set their gaze upon Blake and Violet as she got out of bed. Despite the warnings of Blake, Ruby walked up to them, snapping ''I just have a broken wrist, nothings wrong with my leg''. Blake rolled her eye's and went to Yang's bed.

''Not a morning person I see'' Violet commented to Ruby, with a smile plastered on her face ''I don't believe we have met yet''

''We have, just didn't talk much'' Ruby shrugged, massaging her tired hand

''oh yeah, that was at...the valentines ball right?'' Violet could remember Ruby, but she didn't know any other way to start a conversation

''Yeah...''

''Jaune talks about you a lot, weird that we never get to talk'' Ruby flinched as if the mention of Jaune hurt her ''You helped him a lot''. Violet noticed that Ruby seemed to be glaring at her, but was doing a terrible job at hiding it. ''Something wrong?''

''Its nothing of your concern'' Violet raised her eyebrow at Ruby ''You wouldn't care anyway''. Ruby wouldn't admit it, but she still held a little resentment towards Violet for her relationship with Jaune.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Violet asked with a hint of anger in her tone

''It's nothing'' Ruby replied with a fake smile, she pushed past Violet and quickly walked down the hallway

''Whats her problem?''

* * *

**Its short, I know. But I've got some stuff I need to do and I thought I should at least finish this chapter. So don't worry, I'll be back soon with another chapter.**


End file.
